The Rest of Our Lives
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell ONE-SHOT While off playing pro quidditch, Oliver makes a decision to give everything up for love... Songfic to MxPx's "First Day of the Rest of Our Lives"


(Song is "First Day of the Rest of Our Lives" by MxPx. This one is A LOT like Miles Apart, I know. But, I thought I'd write one where Oliver is put into the situation. Hope it's not boring. Read and review!)  
  
_ "I'll love you for the rest of our lives."_  
  
Those were the words Oliver had told her before leaving. Oliver had been moved up from the Puddlemere Untied Reserve team to the actual team and had left yesterday to Denmark.  
  
Katie sat, already missing him. She knew quidditch was his dream and she was proud of him. But she didn't understand why she had to be left behind. It didn't seem fair to her. She loved him more than anything though, so she stuck by his side the whole way. But she was getting impatient, knowing that Oliver would be gone a lot, traveling, and that she wouldn't see him very often.  
  
_"Not a lot right now makes sense to me.  
  
And, I won't go quietly.  
  
Not a lot right now makes sense to me.  
  
And, I won't sit patiently."_  
  
Oliver knew what he had done. He'd left Katie. He promised to write her everyday and she returned the promise. But he felt selfish, leaving her, knowing he wouldn't see her much. But he'd made up his mind. He was chasing his dream to play pro quidditch. He loved quidditch, almost as much as he loved Katie. And, he'd finally gotten there. He was finally the Keeper for Puddlemere United. He'd achieved his dream. At least, most of his dream. He vowed to himself that one day, it would be completed with Katie.  
  
_"Gonna chase my dreams  
  
and catch up to them.  
  
Gonna find you somehow, someway,  
  
somewhere, someday."_  
  
"She'll be all right," he told himself. "She's a strong girl." What was questioning him was whether _he_ was strong enough, himself.  
  
"Go," Katie had told him. "You know you want to. I want you to. This is the way your life is supposed to be. We'll still see each other. And you know I'll still love you."  
  
Oliver listened to her. But he knew it was killing her inside. But, this was what he'd chosen. But, he missed her so much. She'd been the one who comforted him on his bad days, and made him feel even better on his good days. She'd been with him, every step of the way, encouraging him when he wanted to give up. He wanted to see that glow in her eyes, the glow that reminded him of the love they shared. He missed her more than anything, and it was killing him inside too.  
  
_"First day of the rest of our lives.  
  
I miss you already.  
  
Last time I see that look in your eyes.  
  
I miss you already."_  
  
Katie felt alone. The twins had given her the week off. She'd been spending her time working in their joke shop with them. They seemed to have known that she needed time away to herself. But, she didn't like to be alone, to herself. She liked time more when it could be spent with Oliver. She hated the lonesome feeling she felt. She felt like she didn't really have a life anymore, now that Oliver gone. Of course, he still loved her. But, she didn't see any point in them loving each other if they couldn't even see each other.  
  
_"Don't wanna spend the rest of my life alone.  
  
Where's life taking me?"_  
  
Even though the team had just begun to travel, Oliver decided he hated it. Everyone was boring and had no personality. All they seemed to care about was winning.  
  
He remembered all the nights he and Katie had stayed up talking. All the nights they'd shared together. And he wanted them all back.  
  
_"Don't wanna spend the rest of my life alone,  
  
always traveling."_  
  
"Katie wanted you to do this," he told himself. He knew he was only lying to make himself feel better. But Katie had assumed that this was wanted he'd wanted most. But most of all, he wanted her.  
  
_"Gonna chase my dreams  
  
and catch up to them.  
  
Gonna find you somehow, someway,  
  
somewhere, someday."_  
  
"That's it," Oliver told himself. He wanted to be with Katie more than he wanted quidditch. And if he didn't do anything about it now, it'd stay with him forever. Despite how much he enjoyed quidditch, Katie was worth so much more.  
  
_"First day of the rest of our lives.  
  
I miss you already.  
  
Last time I see that look in your eyes.  
  
I miss you already."_  
  
He grabbed his cloak and apparated.  
  
Katie looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table at Oliver. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. Oliver didn't reply, but walked over to her and embraced her.  
  
"I can't do this," he told her. "I'm resigning at the end of the season."  
  
"You can't!" Katie whispered. "Oliver, why?"  
  
"I don't like the thought of not seeing you. And I know that to other people, it might not seem reasonable, giving up my job just to be with you, but it's what I want."  
  
"But, what about your dream?"  
  
"What dream?" Oliver asked. "The dream I've been wanting is impossible to achieve. I can't play professional quidditch without missing you at the same time."  
  
"Then, you're just going to have to miss me," Katie said. "Oliver, I want you here with me more than anything, but you _can't_ give up your job!"  
  
"Katie, I _want_ to like my job, I honestly do, but I _don'_t. And, I _want_ to like that life, but I _don't_."  
  
_"I wanna love my job.  
  
I wanna love my life.  
  
But most of all, I wanna fall in love_."  
  
"Oliver," Katie said weakly.  
  
"No," Oliver cut her off. "I'm going to finish out the season and then resign. I'll find something else that I actually can enjoy."  
  
Katie grinned. "Fred and George are looking for a new test victim."  
  
"I said something I'd _enjoy_ doing, not something that'll kill me," Oliver mumbled. Katie laughed.  
  
"Well, I heard that they're looking for a new commentator, ever since Lee got fired for cursing at the ref."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Oliver whispered. He kissed her and knew that the choice he was making was right, despite the fact it may have seemed unreasonable. But he knew he couldn't live his life alone, without Katie.  
  
_"First day of the rest of our lives.  
  
I miss you already.  
  
Last time I see that look in your eyes.  
  
I miss you already."_  
  
Oliver kissed Katie again and smiled softly at her. "I told you I'd love you for the rest of our lives." 


End file.
